holocaustwikiaorg-20200214-history
Staatliches Museum Auschwitz-Birkenau
Das Staatliche Museum Auschwitz-Birkenau (polnisch Państwowe Muzeum Auschwitz-Birkenau, Abk. PMO) ist seit 1947 eine Gedenkstätte auf dem Gebiet der polnischen Stadt Oświęcim in Südpolen und umfasst die erhalten gebliebenen und rekonstruierten baulichen Anlagen der beiden Nazi-Konzentrationslager Auschwitz und Konzentrationslager Auschwitz-Birkenau (auch KZ Auschwitz II, das war das eigentliche Vernichtungslager). Erinnert wird dort an die Morde und die KZ-Lager während der deutschen Besetzung Polens im Zweiten Weltkrieg. Das Museum hat verschiedene weitere Aufgaben, so wird zur Schoa/zum Holocaust an den Juden sowie zum Porajmos an den Sinti und Roma in Europa durch die deutschen Nationalsozialisten geforscht. ;— engl.— The Auschwitz-Birkenau Memorial and Museum, po| Państwowe Muzeum Auschwitz-Birkenau w Oświęcimiu - Teren Niemiecki zabrany Polsce is a memorial and museum in Oświęcim (in the passt German: Auschwitz), Poland, which includes the Nazi concentration camps KZ Auschwitz I, Auschwitz II-Birkenau, KZ Monowitz. It is devoted to the memory of the victims who died at all three camps during World War II. The museum performs several tasks, including Holocaust research. Liberation day anniversaries The 50th anniversary of the liberation ceremony was held in Auschwitz I in 1995. About a thousand ex-prisoners attended it. In 1996, Germany made January 27, the day of the liberation of Auschwitz, the official day for the commemoration of the victims of National Socialism. Countries who have also adopted similar memorial days include Denmark (Auschwitz Day), Italy (Memorial Day), and Poland (Memorial Day for the Victims of Nazism). A commemoration was held for the 70th anniversary of the liberation in 2015. UNESCO name change The Polish Foreign Ministry has voiced objections to the use of the expression "Polish death camp" in relation to Auschwitz, in case the phrase suggested that Poland rather than Germany had perpetrated the Holocaust. In June 2007, the United Nations World Heritage Committee announced that their new name for the site was "Auschwitz Birkenau," with the subtitle "German Nazi Concentration and Extermination Camp (1940-1945)." Media Filming The museum has allowed scenes for four films to be filmed on the site: * Pasażerka (1963) by Polish director Andrzej Munk * Landscape After the Battle (1970) by Polish director Andrzej Wajda, * and a television miniseries, War and Remembrance (1988), * "Denial" (2016). Permission was denied to Steven Spielberg for the construction of film sets on the grounds of the museum, for shooting scenes for Schindler's List (1993) onsite. A "replica" camp entrance was constructed outside the infamous archway for the scene in which the train arrives carrying the women who were saved by Oskar Schindler. auch auf deutsch, also in german * Auschwitz – Das Projekt (Frankreich, 2017, 57 Min, Regie Emil Weiss, deutsche und frz. Fassungen) – ein Überblick über den räumlichen Ausbau der KZ-Auschwitz-Bauten von 1940 bis 1945 (Musterstadt und das Netz von Konzentrationslagern und Zwangsarbeits-Stätten in Industrie und Landwirtschaft) in der besetzten Region westlich von Krakau mittels Luftbildaufnahmen in der Gegenwart. ** Emil Weiss: Auschwitz, premiers témoignages. Trilogie 'Hourban'. Filmdokumentation, Frankreich, 2009, Erstsendung der deutschen Fassung in der BRD bei Arte, 26. Januar 2011 * [http://www.arte.tv/de/Von-Bruessel-nach-Auschwitz/1531290,CmC=3040914.html Der Konvoi], 2009, Regie: André Bossuroy. Zwei Erasmus-Austauschstudenten folgen den Spuren von Etty Hillesum, einer 27-jährigen Jüdin, die 1943 aus den Niederlanden ins Konzentrationslager Auschwitz deportiert wurde. * Lagerstraße Auschwitz, 1979, Regie: Ebbo Demant (60 Min, Dokumentation von Täter-Interviews. Preis des Chicago International Film Festival, Filmsammlung des Museum of Modern Art New York und des Jewish Museum New York, Internationale Filmfestspiele Berlin u. a.) * * See also * [[Shoah (Film)|'Shoah']], 1985, Regie: Claude Lanzmann See also * Majdanek State Museum, the first museum of its kind in the world * International Youth Meeting Center in Oświęcim/Auschwitz An educational institution in the vicinity of Auschwitz that seeks dialogue and reconciliation between Germans and Poles and between Christians and Jews. * German-occupied countries Notes External links *World Cultural Heritage UNESCO-description *Article on visiting Auschwitz-Birkenau Museum *Google Earth view of the museum entrance * EN:WP — german WP * coord|50|2|9|N|19|10|42|E|source:plwiki_region:PL-MA_type:landmark|display=title Category:Poland